


The night circus

by tieues



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieues/pseuds/tieues
Summary: - ngài cũng biết đấy, dù sao thì bọn chúng cũng chỉ là con người.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

Circus:   
/noun/ - a group of traveling performers including people skilled in difficult physical movements or those who work with trained animals  
or a group, which all included are extraordinary people. 

Rạp xiếc:  
/danh từ/ - nghệ thuật sân khấu, do người hoặc thú biểu diễn những động tác nhào lộn, leo trèo, khéo léo phô bày.   
hay là nơi, mà bạn tìm được một lũ dị nhân nửa vật nửa người. 

• title: circus   
• genre: slice of life, mystery, extraodinary person.   
• written by @tieues   
• character: NCT U make a wish's unit, and maybe some other members  
• notice: truyện có đề cập đến một vài yếu tố không được lành mạnh, cân nhắc trước khi đọc.


	2. Chapter 2

Khoảng mười hai rưỡi hơn, có tiếng gõ cửa vang lên ở sạp hát rìa phố Fernweh. Phố phường tối om, im lìm, tĩnh lặng và có gì đó đơn bạc bao trùm cả khu phố buổi về đêm. Người dân đã đi ngủ hết, nếu bạn thấy lác đác trên đường mấy bóng người, thì một, là những oan hồn lang thang vất vưởng, còn hai, là những kẻ đến săn đầu người. 

Trong thành phố, có vài lần người ta cũng tụm năm tụm ba mà kể cho nhau nghe về mấy tên sát nhân máu lạnh ấy. Ừ thì tam sao thất bản mỗi người một ý, nhưng sự kiện đáng nhớ nhất mà người ta vẫn còn nhắc đi nhắc lại cùng bao câu chuyện về thành phố này lúc tàn đêm, phải là chuyện về gánh xiếc bên rìa nhà hát. 

Lee Taeyong hớn hở, mở cửa đón người vào. Đôi mắt anh sáng lên mấy ánh vàng rực rỡ như nắng buổi chiều tà, hồi hộp hỏi thiếu niên kia.

\- sao rồi, gửi được không?

Đáp lại anh, là cái lắc đầu lạnh lùng hời hợt của chàng thanh niên. 

Lúc này, Xiaojun cũng bước ra, đôi sừng nhọn hoắt, trắng muốt đã được che phủ cẩn thận dưới lớp satin óng mượt của chiếc mũ turban. Cậu nheo mắt lại, đưa tay bắt lấy vật phẩm Lucas vừa thả ra. 

\- lượt này để em với anh Jaehyun đi? 

Trong góc tối, chàng trai có mái đầu đen lánh, mắt cũng đen láy một màu đơn côi u ám, khẽ gằn giọng

\- cứ chờ thêm hai ba tiếng nữa đã, quỷ lão bắt được Hoshi rồi. 

\- chị Hoshi... bị sao cơ ạ? 

Trên chiếc trường kỉ dài dát bạc lóng lánh, cậu thiếu niên bật dậy, sửng sốt không nói lên lời. 

\- Thì đấy, gã biết ẻm định bỏ trốn chứ sao? Nãy Jisung gọi tao, bảo là thằng nhỏ bám theo gã suốt, may cho nó là gã không biết thôi, không thì cả nó cũng vào "ngục" rồi. 

\- nhưng đéo phải Hoshi là con hàng lời nhất của gã à? Nhốt vào "ngục" rồi thì-

\- nên tao mới bảo chúng mày đừng có đi vội, không thì thôi bỏ một đêm không ai chết được. Tao muốn thoát ra khỏi đây, cùng cả lũ chúng mày, chứ đéo phải đứa được đứa mất. 

Kim Doyoung nhíu mày, hận thù phủ đầy khoé mắt, Jung Jaehyun đứng bên khẽ cau mày, bàn tay đang nắm lấy cổ tay Doyoung vô thức siết chặt. Lucas trầm lặng nhìn sang, thở dài một hơi rồi quay người nói với Lee Taeyong.

\- ảo thuật gia, đêm nay anh đi được không? trông nom Xiaojun giúp em. 

Lee Taeyong không phản đối gì, nhún vai một cái rồi kéo Xiaojun đi. Toàn bộ ánh nhìn trong căn phòng nhỏ đều theo dấu họ biến mất vào màn đêm. 

Còn bên khu phố cảng phảng phất ánh đèn khuya, người ta kể rằng có bóng người mặc váy đỏ, đơn côi đứng hát bên bến tàu. 

\--------------------------

Fernweh là một thành phố tĩnh lặng, bình yên êm ả đến nỗi những dao động xung quanh dù lớn dù nhỏ, đều lướt qua như một làn khói, nhẹ đến, rồi loang ra tan dần trong không khí. Và người dân Fernweh thì nghĩ rằng, sẽ chẳng có gì ảnh hưởng đến cuộc sống bình yên của họ được nữa, chỉ cần họ còn sống dưới vòm trời Fernweh trong vắt này. 

Tuy nhiên, đã có chút nhầm lẫn xảy ra. 

Một sáng nọ, người ta thấy xôn xao khắp con phố dài ngoẵng vắt ngang thành phố đã không còn yên bình êm vui như mấy ngày trời còn hửng nắng kia mấy tiếng xì xào. Báo rơi đầy đường cũng chẳng ai buồn nhặt, văng vẳng khắp khu phố là tiếng rì rầm nhỏ to về chuyện cậu con trai mới bị giết đêm qua nhà thanh tra Katsuya và chuyện mất tích của cô con gái yêu nhà ngài thị trưởng. Từ độ ấy đến nay cũng tròn hai năm. 

Loanh quanh trong khoảng một năm sau đó, người ta bỗng dưng nhìn thấy cô con gái nhà thị trưởng cùng cậu em trai da trắng bóc tại khu rạp xiếc nhỏ bên rìa thành phố.

Và sáng nay, cổ lại mất tích một lần nữa. Tròn đúng hai năm lần đầu người ta chẳng thấy cô đâu. 

Thế nhưng, người ta lo cho cô con gái ngài thị trưởng một, thì lại lo cho cậu con trai lớn nhà Katsuya mười. Hai năm trước, sau khi anh trai song sinh không may qua đời, cậu bé chính thức thừa kế cơ ngơi đồ sộ bao đời của ngài thanh tra. Cũng lúc đó, người mẹ tuy hết mực thương con nhưng ích kỷ độc địa, đã đơn phương huỷ hôn ước giữa cậu và cô con gái cưng nhà thị trưởng. 

Đáng thương làm sao.

\--------------

Lần này, khu phố lại đặc biệt đón tiếp một vị. Nói là một thì không phải một, họ đi những ba người lận, nhưng được cảnh sát trưởng gửi lời mời đến, thì chỉ có một vị mà thôi. 

Mà vị khách đặt biệt lần này, là một gã công tử bột giàu nứt đố đổ vách, dẫn theo em gái và em trai trên danh nghĩa tới, cũng chẳng đến nỗi xa lạ với người dân phố cảng, thiếu gia nhà Kamikawa. 

Nhà Kamikawa, khiêm tốn mà nói thì đây là một trong những dòng dõi danh gia vọng tộc lâu đời và quyền lực bậc nhất đất nước này, tiền chủ của tộc, cụ Kazuyoshi có tới ba mụn vợ, thế nhưng tới tận lúc lấy cô vợ cuối - lúc này cụ đã 52 tuổi, thì mới có đứa con đầu lòng. Mà vợ của cụ, hiện nay là Kamikawa Rika, trước khi lấy ông cụ già vẫn là một mẹ goá đơn thân, thế nên, nhà Kamikawa có hai người thứa kế, nhưng chỉ có cô em gái là thuộc chính tông mà thôi. Và cậu con trai ấy của Kamikawa Rika, tên là Nakamoto Yuta. 

Thừa kế tài sản kếch sù của gia tộc, chuyện làm ăn buôn bán vẫn có mẹ lo, lại không hứng thú học hành, Nakamoto Yuta thường rủ cô em gái cưng cả ngày rung rúc trong cái thư viện riêng khổng lồ đi đây đó, và lần này là Fernweh. Tuy nhiên, chủ ý đến Fernweh hôm nay, lại là của cô em gái - Himeko, chứ không phải của anh. 

Khoảng năm trước, hai người họ có đến thị trấn này dạo chơi, vô tình bị cuốn vào vụ án mạng kinh hoàng ấy. Yuta và em gái, tận mắt chứng kiến cậu con trai nhà Katsuya bị đâm tới chết mà không dám hé một lời. Mặc dù sau đó, nhờ lời khai của hai người, công tác truy dấu tìm kiếm diễn ra vô cùng thuận lợi, nhưng phía cảnh sát vẫn để lạc mất hung thủ của vụ án kia. 

Chiều nay, thanh tra Katsuya đã đợi sẵn hai người ở đồn cảnh sát, cùng cảnh sát trưởng họ Lee. 

\- giới thiệu một chút, chú Lee, đây là hai nhóc tôi đã kể, cậu ấm nhà Kamikawa cùng em gái, còn đây, là cảnh sát trưởng mới nhậm chức của thành phố này, hai đứa chào hỏi chút đi. 

\- dạ. 

Yuta đáp lời, nở nụ cười lịch thiệp bắt tay ngài cảnh sát trưởng. Chú Lee có vẻ nôn nóng, liền vội vã mở lời. 

\- hai đứa thoải mái ngồi đi, chú vào thẳng vấn đề nhé. 

\- dạ. 

\- chuyện là thế này,

Viên cảnh sát trưởng ngập ngừng một lúc, nhưng cũng nhanh chóng tiếp lời.

\- Như 2 đứa đã biết rồi đấy, trùng vào thời điểm này hai năm trước, hai đứa là nhân chứng duy nhất chứng kiến vụ thảm sát Katsuya Mirei, con gái nhà ngài thị trưởng, Osaki Hoshi cũng mất tích cùng thời điểm. Chú không rõ tại sao Hoshi lại mất tích, năm ấy, ngay sau khi người ta tìm thấy cô bé, chú và vài người bạn ngài thị trưởng có hỏi, nhưng cô bé chỉ đáp rằng bé đã đi lạc, không có gì khác. Ngau sau đó thì bỏ học đi làm tại gánh xiếc thành phố. Cậu nhóc Shotaro, người đầu tiên tìm thấy chị mình cũng không câm như hến không lấy một lời. Nói chung, sự biến mất của Osaki Hoshi đêm ấy, và chân dung kẻ sát nhân giết chết Katsuya Mirei, đến nay vẫn còn là một bí mật. 

\- chú, chú nghi ngờ Osaki Hoshi là sát nhân vụ án năm xưa ạ? 

Đến đây thì hàng mày của ngài thanh tra nhăn tít, nhíu lại, mặt ông trầm xuống và mi mắt khẽ giật. Viên cảnh sát chưa kịp tiếp lời, Himeko đã tiếp lời

\- Chú biết đấy, bọn cháu là nhân chứng của vụ án năm xưa, nhưng xét theo những gì bọn cháu trải nghiệm, thì khả năng áo đỏ là Osaki Hoshi gần như không. 

\- Thứ nhất, Osaki Hoshi là con gái cưng của ngài thị trưởng, mấy ai mà không biết mặt con gái ngài thị trưởng đâu? Nhưng phản ứng của cô Katsuya đêm ấy thì có vẻ kẻ viếng thăm nhà họ lúc nửa đêm là một kẻ xa lạ, ít nhất là với cô Katsuya. Hơn nữa, trong số dữ liệu mà cháu được sở cảnh sát gửi cho, có nói Osaki Hoshi và Katsuya Mirai được đính ước vào năm 2010, trước khi vụ án xảy ra đến 4 năm, vậy thì, có lý do gì để Hoshi phải giết Mirei, đồng thời mất tăm mất tích để bị nghi ngờ? Cháu nói vậy, chứ tất cả đều là suy đoán, chú có thể căn nhắc nên xem xét hay không?

Kamikawa Himeko nói xong thì ngay ngắn ngồi thẳng, trực tiếp nhìn vào mắt vị cảnh sát trưởng mới nhận chức năm nay. Phía Yuta, anh thấy vai ông thanh tra khẽ run rẩy. 

\- Cuối cùng, chỉ là thắc mắc nho nhỏ của cháu, tại sao mọi người không hướng suy luận về Katsuya Mirai, mà chỉ có Osaki Hoshi?

Bầu không khí đột ngột trùng xuống, ngài thanh tra rũ mi, mắt nhắm nghiền, vai run lẩy bẩy, còn viên cảnh sát kia, vẫn cứng người tại chỗ, lẩm bẩm tự trách bản thân thiếu nhạy cảm. Cũng phải thôi, vì hắn lên được đến cái chức này, không phải do ngài tinh ranh hay nhạy bén, cẩn thận gì cả. Chỉ là, hắn có một cậu con trai, có đam mê đặc biệt với mấy kiểu tội phạm hình sự, có óc thông minh, biết quan sát, lại thích trò vạch lá tìm sâu, giúp hắn không ít vụ. Có lẽ câu chuyện bên bàn cơm tối nay, không phải mấy vụ án tầm phào vẩn vơ nữa. 

\- cháu có muốn trao đổi với con trai chú không? nó giỏi mấy vụ này lắm. mấy đứa cứ tìm hiểu, cần điều tra gì thì gọi chú. 

\- vậy, chúng cháu xin phép.

Trên đường ra về, Nakamoto Yuta cứ băn khoăn mãi, chần chừ một lúc mới nói

\- anh không hiểu lắm, tại sao em không nhắc gì về cái chết của Johnny Suh, và yêu của cậu ta nữa? kiểu như, nó là móc nối rõ ràng nhất chứng minh việc thủ phạm không phải là Osaki Hoshi ấy. 

\- anh không rõ em đang có ý đồ gì, nhưng chắc chắn em không nói không phải vì em quên. một người như em, không thể nào quên mấy chuyện thế này được. 

Himeko nhìn anh, dửng dưng không nói một lời. 

Yuta cũng không nói nữa, nhưng tối nay không phải thời điểm thích hợp để nhắc lại những chuyện này. Chắc vậy. 

Trong một góc khuất sau sở cảnh sát, Na Jaemin kéo mũ xuống trùm đầu, ra hiệu cho Shotaro cùng mình về gánh xiếc.


End file.
